In a typical service station there are dispensers which have sumps below them to contain any leakage, should it occur. All of the connections from the supply tank and pump are made in the dispenser sump. Typically, when a flexible pipe is utilized there is some type of transition coupling which converts a non-standard coupling into some type of industrial standard connection to the emergency shear valve located at the base of the dispenser (FIGS. 1 and 2). In order to provide a leak free connection, the prior art utilizes an internally swaged swivel connection. The prior art design also allows for the coupling to be installed (swaged) onto the flexible pipe before the pipe is inserted into the dispenser sump. However, there was still a question of how to connect to a standard National Pipe Taper NPT connection for the emergency shear valve. In the prior art, the transition to a standard NPT connection for the emergency shear valve was made by offering yet another fitting which bridges the swaged swivel fitting to a standard NPT threaded connection.